Ashes
by Nez
Summary: Bloody shonen-ai-ish. Those who play with fire are only left with ashes... [Entry for Chibizoo's Fanfiction Contest]


**Title:  **Ashes****

**Authoress:  **Nez****

**Rating:  **R-ish (gore, Bakura's foul mouth, implied yaoi, and gratuitous use of the italics/bold keys ^_^)****

**Category: **Angst/Horror/Romance

**~*~*~**

            This is all your fault, you know.

            You brought this on yourself.  It's 

            ALL

            YOUR  

            FAULT.  

            **Your fault.**

            -_Yes, master.-_

            I _don't regret what I did!  I ****__don't__!  You deserve it!  I **HATE** YOU HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE!!!  _

            ….. 

            …you should have loved me.

            -_Yes, master.-_

            Don't you see?  Don't you see _why I did this to you?  You should have loved me.  Only ME!!!  ME ME ME **ME**, I'm your fucking OTHER HALF!!!  I've burned through every darkest, shadow dimmed inch of your mind!!  I've claimed you, ripped your soul inside out, watched it twist and pulse and scream and **I LOVED **YOU** LOVED ALL OF IT.**_

            You _hated me._

            -_Yes, master.-_

            I remember… more clearly than I'd like… those _eyes_ of yours.  They're clouded now, two empty pools of deepest glazed nothing, but I remember when they burned and pooled with all the fiery self-fucking-RIGHTEOUSNESS that only a ember-smolder-blazing hikari can muster.  Burn, burn, BURN.

            You told me not to.  Remember?  Remember?  You tried to stop **_me._**  As if anything could ever stop **_me._**  You couldn't do anything, silly hikari.  

            ­-_Yes, master.-_

            Pretty glittering white hair and soft soft brown eyes and… _love… is nothing compared to the all-consuming power of hate.  Don't you see?  Don't you see?  I was right in the end._

            **I AM RIGHT.**

**            I AM EVERYTHING.**

            How could you know what it was like?!  Frozen, suffocated, drowned in endless clotted nothingness, unable to move, unable to scream…  do you know what it's like to be no one?  Do you?  Do you?  Do you know what it's like to have your soul ripped out of your body and burned into cold hard unforgiving metal?!  To have your identity leeched away, sucked into icy nothingness, until all you have left is livid writhing fiery HATE for a pair of stony crimson bloody eyes?!  For FIVE-FUCKING THOUSAND YEARS.  How would YOU like that, hikari?  What would YOU do?? 

            I know what you would do.  You would burn and seethe with the same furious heated knotted wrenching burning burning HATE HATE HATE and each second would throb with an endless aching howl for revenge.  

            THAT is how you would feel.

            -_Yes, master.-_

            Do you understand now?  Why I did it?  It was _hunger_, infinite hunger for those seven passionless, coldly beautiful lumps of metal.  For power.  For revenge.  

            …for _you._

            But you DIDN'T UNDERSTAND.  You screamed and screamed and screamed at the sight of that _woman_, Malik's sister, insides exploded outwards in a mosaic of blood and flesh and entrails.  Such a sensitive boy.  Couldn't you see how beautiful she was, with her milky white bones peeking through clotted masses of shredded veins and torn, wiry muscle?  Couldn't you taste the silky warm fervor in her black-as-wine pooling blood?  Couldn't you feel the promise blooming fresh and heady in the heavy gold of her crimson-stained Item? 

            -_Yes, master.-_

            No.  NO!  No, you  COULDN'T!!!

            -_No, master.-_

            …that's right.  You couldn't.  And that was when you showed me how the light can be harsher, fiercer, more ruthless than even dark.  You flooded me with your gold-spiked rage, actually _overpowered_ me with your hurricane of horror-ridden fury.  You sealed me inside my own soul room.  Remember?  Remember?

            -_Yes, master.-_

            Heh.  _That_ didn't last too long, though, did it?  A fleeting flash of bursting fury is nothing compared to five-thousand year old festering hate.  I burst through your defenses, of course, blasted them into nothing.  Silly, silly hikari.

            And you loathed me.

            I tried to make it up to you, didn't I?  I heaped you with jewels, slaughtered your enemies, stole, burned, _destroyed, all for YOU.  Domino City, that idyllic paradise you secretly hated (yes, hikari, I knew all about that) was slowly crumbling around the edges because of me.  But your eyes, once so unassuming and soft, were veiled with fiery hate and disgust every time you glanced at me, at the stains that matted my hair and hands.  I could feel it burning, burning through our link._

            **_WHY DIDN'T YOU LOVE ME??!?!_**

            -_I apologize, master.  I was foolish, master.-_

            ….

            …yes.  That's right.  You were foolish.

            So foolish that you tried to protect that _Shadi_, with his golden, icy ankh and scales.  

            Too bad, hikari.  Too bad that you had to watch while I gouged his eyes out and released his messy bowels to the world.  Do you remember?  Do you?  How he blindly screamed, screamed, screamed for mercy (ha!  Mercy!) as I slit that tight drum of fear-ridden flesh, and all that pulpy splattering mush came flooding out?  Mmm, so, so much blood.

            You fainted.  I don't think you ever found out how I revived you with the dark, sticky blood of that weak little man.  I doubt it would have pleased you to know that you were brought back by bits of Shadi.

            -_Yes, master.-_

            Hn.  And that was when the Pharaoh joined forces with Marik.  Idiots.  As if they could defeat **me, possessor of five Millennium Items!!  Well, they get points for trying.  *snicker*  **

            Their expressions as they helplessly watched their hikaris slowly, slowly shredded to death… that was the sweetest moment of all, the culmination of thousands of millions of seconds of frozen, blinded agony.  

            **REVENGE.**

            Best served messily.

            Ahh, because they were too good to kill, too good, weren't they?  Couldn't let them get off _that easily, could I?_

            -_Yes, master.-_

            Oh, of course, I _did_ torment them.  For hours and hours and glorious _hours!!!  I played and danced in their blood, glutted and exhilarated because I FINALLY FINALLY HAD **POWER POWER POWER**!!!!  Power to make them **scream and **writhe **and ****wail and ****sob.  Pegasus thought eyeball soup was bad?  Heh.  _He _never thought of serving them Hikari Soup, did he?  Yum.**_

            I crushed them both.  Ruined, soiled, tarnished gold and lavender, once looming terrible and mighty as Ra himself, crushed beneath **my** heel.  Reduced to dust.  The thief, destroyed for betraying me; the 'Pharaoh,' for murdering me.     

Yes, I had power.  The world was… no, **_is_ mine to destroy.  These seven lovely, lonely Items are gleaming darkly all around me to prove it.  Aren't they beautiful?  Aren't they?**

            -_Yes, master.-_

            Ahh, and now this world is plunged into an eternal blackened flood of torment and fear.  Cities crumble even as we speak, millions gasp out their last, pain-thickened breaths, rivers run thick and crimson with the blood of thousands.  Can you hear them screaming?

            I can!!!

            And that should have been enough.

            **IT SHOULD HAVE BEEN ENOUGH!!!**

            …but you still wouldn't love me.

            You wouldn't even come _near_ me willingly, and when I ordered my Mind Slaves to drag you into my presence… you… you…

            …..

            You understand why I did it, don't you?  Don't you?  I couldn't stand the constant hatred pounding through our link, couldn't bear those furious, revolting, disgustingly beautiful eyes of yours, masked with abhorrence and loathing.

****

****You brought this on **yourself!!!**

            -_Yes, master.-_

            …..

            …don't you think we're happier now, hikari?  Don't you think it's better now??  The Millennium Rod washed away all of your hate, all of your righteous fury, and you'll never, never glare at me again… We are happy, aren't we?  Aren't we?

            -_Yes, master.-_

            Do you love me?

            -_Yes, master.-_

            …kiss me, Ryou.

            -_Yes, master.-_

            …..

            You should have loved me.

~End~  


End file.
